Kagome's New Life
by JLN2011
Summary: Kagome's a demon.....and Lord Sesshoumaru's mate?


**Inuyasha and Kikyo were in front of the group. I had decided to walk in the back, behind Sango and Miroku, with Shippo in my arms. "I still can't believe he brought her here!" Sango whispered back to me. "He can do what he wants." I replied dully. I had lost any feelings I had for him long before he brought his mate in to the group. "Kagome, are you alright? You're not acting like yourself." Sango said standing in front of me. "I'm Fine Sango. Don't worry. I'm going to the springs." I said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear me. He turned around to stop me but I had already run into the woods. I sat on one of the rocks beside the spring and stared at my reflection. I stayed there for about an hour before deciding that I had to leave the group. But where I would go, I did not know. I stood up to go back to the camp site to find Inuyasha standing in the clearing facing me. "I want you to leave." He told me plainly. I smiled at him which I knew he wasn't expecting. "Of course. I'll just gather my things." I said running past him. I ran to ask Sango what she had done with my bag. "Sango! Where's my bag at?" I asked her as I got over to her and Miroku. She pulled my bag out from behind her and I saw that it was already packed. "I was wondering when you were going to leave." She told me smiling. She hugged me goodbye and I ran back to the springs. I found Inuyasha sitting on the same rock I had been on. "Ok, I'm leaving. But before I go. Can I do something real quick?" I asked standing beside him. "What is it?" He asked cautiously. I leaned in and hugged him quickly, but at the same time, I released him of the rosary beads. He stared at me as they fell. "I don't understand…" he said staring at the beads in my hand. "I don't want Kikyo to have this over you if you two start fighting. Goodbye Inuyasha." I said heading west. "Kagome. Where will you go?" Inuyasha asked me. "Well…I don't know. I'm not going back home. This is where I belong. "I told him walking away. I heard him jumping through the tree tops watching over me as I left. I smiled to myself and kept on walking. As I came to a clearing I saw a little girl running away from a pack of wolfs. It took me only a minute to see that the wolfs belonged to Kouga. I ran over to the little girl and blocked the wolfs from getting to her. "No! Leave her alone!" I shouted at them all. As soon as they saw me they stopped cold. Kouga still cared about me, even though he knew I would never be with him. "Sister!!' I heard Hannata yelling. "Hello Hannata. Call your brothers off." I told him picking the little girl up. Hannata did as I told him and then came to hug me. "How are you sister? Where's the dog demon?" He asked me. "I'm ok. Inuyasha is with his mate. I've left the group." I told him. "And no. I'm not coming to live with you and Kouga so forget it." I told him. I immediately saw his face drop. I tilted my head down to look at the little girl .Only when she looked up at me did I recognize her. "Rin? Is that you?" I asked her. She lifted her head up and smiled. "Miss Kagome! I knew it was you that saved me! You and master Sesshoumaru are the only ones to ever keep me safe!" Rin said happily. I hugged her tightly, happy to see her once more. "Where is Sesshoumaru Rin? I'm sure he's looking for you." I asked her smiling. She smiled back at me. "The last time I saw him, he said he would return soon. I don't know where he went." She told me quietly. "Ok then. You'll travel with me until we find him. Hannata, is Kouga around?" I asked looking back up. "Here I am Kagome." Kouga said running up behind me. "Hi Kouga. Can you take me and Rin to the cliffs edge?" I asked him. "Of course. Come on." He said grabbing my arm. With in seconds we were standing at the edge of a cliff. "Thank you Kouga." I said. He smiled at me and left again. "Well Rin. I guess it's just me and you for now. Where did you last see Sesshoumaru Rin?" I asked her. "Well, we were in a clearing with a village nearby." She told me. I smiled at her and looked around. I quickly found a small village off to the east and started walking. It was about 2 hours later that we could see the village gates. "Is this the village?" I asked her. When she went to answer me some of the village people ran out screaming at us. "No! You cannot enter with her!" They said pointing at Rin. I looked at them like they were crazy. "Why not?" I asked them. "We saw her with a demon not too long ago. Demons are not allowed in this village." They told me. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that neither one of us is a demon. Let us pass." I told them stepping forward. "No! You will not enter." One of the younger men said. I stared at him only to see all of the men start walking backwards, moving away from me and Rin. I smiled and turned around, knowing what it was that was causing this. "Lord Sesshoumaru. I believe she belongs to you." I said placing Rin on the ground. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg. "Miss Kagome saved me Lord Sesshoumaru. Just like you always do!" She said happy to be with him again. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and I could swear that I saw him smile. When he looked back at me, he had his emotionless mask in place. "Sesshoumaru, now that you are reunited with her, I will leave you." I said walking to the entrance to the village. "Miko why are you alone?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask me. I turned back to him and smiled. "I've left the group that your half-brother has formed. I no longer wish to travel with him." I told him looking straight into his eyes. "I see. Well Miko. I thank you for protecting Rin." Sesshoumaru said turning his back to me and walking away. "Anytime, Mi' Lord." I whispered quietly, unaware that he was still listening to me. "Miko! Come with me." He called back to me as I was about to enter the village. I spun around to see that he had stopped to let me catch up to him. I smiled and quickly ran over to him and Rin. "Yes Mi' Lord?" I asked him. Sesshoumaru turned to me and looked into my eyes. "Travel with me. I wish to talk to you later." He informed me. I nodded my head and as he walked forward, I was only a few steps behind him. As we got to another clearing, I saw Rin run off to one of the trees and sit down. "Miko, follow me. Rin Stay where I can see you." I heard Sesshoumaru tell her. He sounded more like a father to her than anything. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." I heard Rin reply happily. I followed him as he led me over to a spring. "Miko, why exactly did you leave my half-brothers group?" He asked me. "To be honest Mi' Lord. Once he brought his mate into the group, I didn't see any need for me to stay." I told him. "I see. So he's taken a mate?" Sesshoumaru asked me surprised. "Yes. And a mate in poor standards I believe. Why choose a mate that can never give you a child? I don't understand him." I said not thinking about who I was talking to. "No child? He's chosen someone that cannot supply him with an heir?" Sesshoumaru asked stunned, turning towards me. "Yes. Kikyo." I told him, knowing that he was going to ask me who. I saw Sesshoumaru give a small laugh at that. "That was my reaction when he told me. I guess he thought that him choosing her would hurt me. But in all honesty, I haven't cared for him in a long time." I confessed. I looked out across the spring and smiled to myself. "You know. I had thought that being alone with you would be awkward. But it's really not. I feel at peace." I told him. "Even though I could kill you with little effort?" He asked me. "Even though you could, I feel safe." I said standing in front of him. "I see. Well, Miko, I believe that we should get back to Rin. She'll be getting hungry soon, and I believe that you shall too." Sesshoumaru said turning back to the clearing. I smiled and followed him. As I got to the clearing I saw that Sesshoumaru had already gotten food for Rin and she was eating. I sat and leaned against a tree. Sesshoumaru walked over to me and handed me something to eat. I stared at it for a minute before taking it. I smiled at him. "Thankyou Mi' Lord." I said biting into it. I saw him nod his head and go lean against another tree. I smiled to myself again and closed my eyes once I finished eating. About 2 hours later, I woke up with Rin leaning against me. I looked around to see that Sesshoumaru was no where in sight. I moved Rin to lean against my bag and stood up. I looked around for a minute before going to the spring. As I got there, I saw that Sesshoumaru was in the water. I smiled and turned to go back to the clearing when I heard him call out to me. "Is there a problem Miko?" He asked me. I turned back to him and smiled once more. "No problem. I was just seeing if you were here or if you had left." I told him. "I see. Is Rin still asleep?" He asked me. "Yes. She's fine. I'm just going to go back and watch over her." I told him turning to leave once more. "Miko, there is no need to watch over her. She will be fine." Sesshoumaru called out once more. I swore he sounded closer so I turned to find him standing right behind me. I nodded my head and sat down on a rock by the water. "How deep is the water here?" I asked him. "It's not too deep, but deep enough to bathe." He told me. I nodded my head and ran back to the clearing to grab my bag. I came back to the spring to have Sesshoumaru staring at me. I smiled at him and pulled out my shampoo and conditioner. I stood behind a tree and undressed and wrapped a towel around me. As I stepped out from behind the tree, I found that Sesshoumaru had sat down by a tree and was watching me. 'He wants to make me uncomfortable? Not easy to do.' I thought to myself. I walked over to the rock and placed my towel on it and got in the water. It was surprisingly warm. I ducked underwater to get my hair wet. As I surfaced, I saw that Sesshoumaru was still watching me. I turned away from him and smiled. I swam over to where I had placed my shampoo and poured some of it into my hands and started to wash my hair. I ducked back underwater to rinse my hair when I heard a splash. As I resurfaced again I noticed that Sesshoumaru was gone, but his armor was on the rock beside my things. I smiled and turned to see him under the waterfall. I smiled and turned to grab my conditioner. I started to put it into my hair when I felt a hand on my waist. "What are you doing?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask me. I turned to face him. "I'm washing my hair. You don't mind do you?" I asked him. "No. Just asking." He said pulling away, scraping his claws over my waist. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I turned around and continued to put the conditioner in my hair. After a few minutes I ducked underwater to rinse my hair again. As I surfaced, I saw Sesshoumaru had gone back under the waterfall and I decided to get a little pay back. I swam underwater to him so he wouldn't hear me. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling my body against his. As he went to turn around I swam off and got out of the water. I wrapped my towel around my body and turned to look at him and smiled. I ran to put my clothes back on and went to the clearing. I saw that Rin was indeed still asleep and I sat down beside her. I turned my head as I heard Sesshoumaru coming from the spring. "Do you really think you'll get away with that?" He asked me. "Away with what?" I asked innocently standing up. "Miko, you have no clue what you're dealing with." He told me stepping closer. "You're probably right. But you know, I don't care." I told him placing a hand on his arm. He stared at me for a minute before moving away. I smiled and turned to see that Rin was waking up. "Good morning Rin." I said walking over to her. "Morning!" She sung out to me. I laughed at her and smiled as she ran to hug me. I hugged her back and grabbed my bag. "Well, I guess this is where I take my leave. It was good to see you again Rin. Mi' Lord. I'll see you around." I said leaving the clearing. I heard Rin ask Sesshoumaru if I could travel with them and continued to listen as I walked. "If she wished to…then yes." I heard his reply. I smiled but waited for one of them to come ask me. "Well…could you ask her Lord Sesshoumaru? I don't want her to think I'm the only one that wants her to stay." I heard Rin ask. I was about to laugh when Sesshoumaru jumped in front of me. "Miko…Would you travel with us?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh. Well I don't know. I mean, I know Rin wants me too, but I'm not sure if you do. I only will if everyone wants me to stay." I told him smiling. I waited for him to say that he didn't want me there, but boy was I surprised. "Kagome. I want you to stay with us. Will you?" He asked using my name as he stepped closer. I smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. I'll stay with you." I said looking into his eyes. I was wondering if he caught my double meaning as I turned back to Rin. I was surprised when he grabbed me by the waist. "You'll stay with me you say? Or do you mean with me and Rin?" He whispered in my ear. "You'll see." I said as I removed his hand from my waist. I smiled as I heard him growl in response. I turned to look at him. "Mi' Lord?" I asked as I saw that his eyes were red. "Inuyasha is near." He told me. I smiled as a thought came to me. "Mi' Lord. I just thought of a brilliant way to piss your brother off." I told him stepping closer. "What?" He asked intrigued as his eyes returned to normal. "Say your brother was to find us. You and me, in a most compromising way. Don't you think it would piss him off to find the woman he gave up, with his older, more demon brother?" I asked him. I saw Sesshoumaru smirk as he thought about it. "I agree. That would make him mad." He admitted stepping closer to me. I smiled and moved closer myself. "Rin, lie down and pretend to be asleep. Do not open your eyes until I say." Sesshoumaru told her while grabbing my hand. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said doing as he said. The second her eyes were shut; Sesshoumaru pulled me to him and kissed me. "You taste of strawberries." He commented as he pulled away slightly. "Do you not like Strawberries?" I asked him. "On the contrary, I adore them." He said as he pushed me up against a tree and proceeded to kiss me. I moaned as he pressed his body against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel the smirk he had on his lips as he kissed me harder. I moaned once more, opening my mouth to him. I felt him slide his tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes and enjoyed kissing him, thinking that this would be the only time I would ever get to kiss him. I had realized a while back that I found him extremely attractive. The times that he had tried to killed me, but never did always kept me interested. Only when I heard Inuyasha show up did I stop thinking. "Sesshoumaru. I thought I smelled you near by." I heard Inuyasha say. Sesshoumaru pulled away from our kiss slightly and smiled. "Inuyasha. What a surprise. I have to say. I was a bit too occupied to sense you coming this time." Sesshoumaru said pulling away from me slightly. "Come now Sesshoumaru. What are you hiding?" Inuyasha asked realizing that Sesshoumaru wasn't facing him like normal. "I'm not so sure you would like for me to turn around little brother." Sesshoumaru said smirking as he said this. "Face me Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha demanded. "Alright. You asked for it." He said pulling completely away from me and revealing me to the others. "Kagome??" I heard Sango scream. "Hi Sango. Sorry I never told you about this." I said pushing myself away from the tree and standing beside Sesshoumaru. "Kagome? How could you? After everything he's done?" Inuyasha asked me. "Oh. Don't tell me you didn't know brother. All those times you went to get her from her home to have her mother tell you she never came home? You never once suspected she was with another guy? Another demon?" Sesshoumaru said laughing. I turned to look at him. 'Does he know that I would follow him?' I thought to myself. I stared at him in disbelief only to have him wrap an arm around my waist. I leaned against him and looked back to the group before us. "Mommy? You mean you've been with him this whole time?" Shippo asked me. "I'm sorry I never told you Shippo." I said bending down to let my kit run to me. I saw Shippo start to run to me, but Inuyasha blocked him. "No Shippo. She's the enemy now." Inuyasha told him. "NO! Inuyasha, you will give me my kit now!!" I screamed at him stepping forward. I saw Shippo staring at me about to cry. "Inuyasha let me go to my mommy!" he yelled hitting Inuyasha on the arm. "No Shippo. She's the enemy." Inuyasha repeated once more. "I don't care. She's my mother. MOMMY!!" Shippo screamed as Kikyo picked him up. "Hey Bitch! Let go of my kit!" I said running toward her. "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled out to me. I turned to see him standing in front of Rin. "Yes Sesshoumaru?" I asked pissed. "Watch over Rin. I will retrieve your kit." He told me drawing his sword. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thankyou." I said kissing him with meaning. He stared at me as I ran over to Rin. Sesshoumaru then drew his sword against Inuyasha and Kikyo. When I saw Kikyo put Shippo down behind Kirara and pull out her bow and arrows I ran over to Sesshoumaru. "Sango!! Stop them please!!" I shouted to my sister. I saw her and Miroku standing there, not doing anything. It wasn't until Kikyo fired an arrow at me that Sango broke free of her stillness. "NO! Leave them alone!" She shouted tackling Kikyo. "Shippo Run to them!" Miroku yelled out as he helped Sango. Everyone was shocked that the arrow Kikyo fired missed us. Shippo listened to Miroku and ran to me as Sesshoumaru fought Inuyasha. "Mommy!" Shippo cried as I picked him up. "Oh Shippo. I'm sorry for leaving you behind." I said hugging him. "It's ok. I'm with you now." He said clinging to me. "Shippo, go sit with Rin. Watch over her. I have to help Sesshoumaru." I said as I looked over to him. Shippo ran and sat beside Rin and I ran to Sesshoumaru. I knew that no matter what, Inuyasha owed me for taking his rosary beads off. I jumped in front of Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha was about to attack him again. "Kagome…what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "I'm sorry. You told me not to interfere but I'm not losing you." I said clinging to him. Inuyasha lowered his sword as I said this. "'I'll spare you this one time Kagome. You won't be so lucky next time." Inuyasha told me. "WHAT! NO! SIT INUYAHSA!" Kikyo yelled. I smiled as we heard no thump. "What…?" Kikyo asked in disbelief. "Oh. Didn't Inuyasha tell you? Before I left, I removed the beads from around his neck." I smiled as Sesshoumaru wrapped one of his arms around me. "Let's go." He said turning me toward Shippo and Rin. "Rin get up." Sesshoumaru called out. Rin sat up quickly and ran to us with Shippo. "Let's go. We will travel together, the four of us." Sesshoumaru said looking to Rin, Shippo, and me. I smiled up at him and we all walked away from Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku. As soon as we were out of hearing distance we stopped. "Kagome, can I talk to you?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I nodded my head and we walked off to the side. "Sesshoumaru…I want to thank you for helping me get Shippo back. He really is like a son to me." I said looking up at him. "You're welcome Kagome. Now, with what we said earlier. Why did you follow me and lie to Inuyasha? I do know that you would infact follow me." Sesshoumaru asked me. I blushed slightly as I was telling him. "Well, I realized a while back that I liked you. I just was afraid to tell you. That and I never got the chance to tell you. You were always occupied with fighting your brother." I told him. "I see. And now you aren't so afraid for me to know?" He asked me. "No. I no longer have that fear. I have few fears in me left because of your brother." I said looking down. Sesshoumaru moved closer to me and lifted my face up to look at him. I looked into his eyes only to have him lean down and kiss me softly. "Kagome, why do you think I could never kill you?" He asked as he pulled away. "I figured it was because you liked using me to make Inuyasha mad." I admitted. "If I had known how you felt about me sooner, I would have taken you with me." He told me pulling me to lean against him. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "So…Will you stay with me?" Sesshoumaru asked me quietly. I pulled away from him and smiled. I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Yes. I'll stay with you." I told him smiling. **

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

"Kagome, we need to go on to the castle. I've been away too long." Sesshoumaru said pulling away from me. I smiled at him but reached out and pulled him back to me. "Just a few more minutes." I said as I leaned against him once more. I heard him laugh as he wrapped his arms around me again. After a few minutes we pulled away and went to Shippo and Rin. "Ok. Shippo. You and I will be going with Sesshoumaru and Rin ok? I know that you may not care for Sesshoumaru, but I do. Please, can you behave for me?" I asked kneeling in front of my kit. "Yes Momma. I'll behave." Shippo said looking up at me. I hugged him smiling as I stood back up. "Are we ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "Yes. I believe we are." I said walking over to him and grabbing his hand. He summoned Ah-Un and Rin jumped up onto the two headed dragon. "Shippo, would you ride up there with Rin? I would like for you to be her protector should your mother and I not be around." Sesshoumaru asked turning to Shippo. Shippo smiled up at him and nodded. "Of course." He said hopping up onto Ah-Un as well. I smiled as Sesshoumaru walked back to me and grabbed my hand again. We all started waking to the west. About 5 hours later, I saw the top of a castle. "Is that your castle?" I asked Sesshoumaru in awe. "Yes. It is. Home sweet home." Sesshoumaru said smiling as we came closer. "Master Sesshoumaru!! You've returned!" I saw a small demon yell as we approached the entrance. Sesshoumaru turned to me and told me to wait. I nodded my head and watched as he walked forward. I saw the smaller demon keep looking back at me disapprovingly. Only when I heard Sesshoumaru start yelling at her did she stop looking at me. Sesshoumaru walked back to me and kissed me softly. "Don't worry about her. She always gets a little overprotective of me. She's been in the castle since my fathers' time." Sesshoumaru told me as we walked past her. I nodded my head again, but I could still feel her staring at me. I looked back behind me to see that she was indeed still staring at me. When Sesshoumaru turned to see what I was looking at she turned around. "Come on love." He said opening the door for me. I walked through it to see everyone inside stop moving and put what they had in their hands down. When Sesshoumaru walked in the door everyone screamed. "MASTER SESSHOUMARU!!" Rang throughout the whole castle. I smiled at how welcoming they all were to him. One of the male Demons ran up to us. "Master Sesshoumaru? Who is this Lady with you may I ask" He asked very politely. "Of course Haku. This is Kagome. Kagome, this is Haku. He's the one that taught me everything I know." Sesshoumaru told me smiling down at Haku. "I see. Hello Haku. It is very nice to meet you." I said bowing slightly. "It is nice to meet you too Lady Kagome. Master Sesshoumaru, shall I prepare a room for her?" Haku asked turning to Sesshoumaru. "Yes. The room to the left of mine please." Sesshoumaru said looking at me. I smiled and as I looked to the other demons they all had wide eyes. As Sesshoumaru led me around the castle, we never once let go of each other's hands. "Sesshoumaru? Why did everyone react that way when you told them I'd be in the room next to yours? I asked turning to him. "I knew that was coming. Kagome, I sleep in the Lords room. The room next to that is the Lady of the West's room." He told me looking off to the side. I moved his face to look at me. "So you asked for me to say in the room that is intended for the Lords mate?" I asked him. "Yes…" He whispered to me. "I see. Sesshoumaru, I know the rules for these things. Only a demon can become the Lady of the Lands. I'm a Miko. I could never become your mate. No mater how much we may want it, it would never work." I told him with tears strolling down my face. He reached up and wiped them away. "Don't cry Kagome. Please don't cry. We'll find a way. I don't want any other." Sesshoumaru told me. I smiled at him and leaned against him. "How will we make this work? I don't want to lose you." I told him clinging to his armor. "I'll find a way. I promise." He whispered holding me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and led me to his room. He picked me up and lied me on his bed. I looked up at him and smiled as he lied down beside me. I snuggled up against him and closed my eyes. Within minutes I was asleep with his arms wrapped around me. When I woke up, it was only 2 hours later and I saw that Sesshoumaru had taken his armor off and was asleep. I watched him for a few minutes. "Sesshoumaru, I don't know if you know this, but I love you. We've only been together for a short time but I've already fallen for you. I only hope that you really can find a way for us to last. I couldn't bear it to see you in some other woman's arms." I said silently crying as I closed my eyes once more. When I felt his hand brushing away my tears I opened my eyes. "Kagome please don't cry. I promised you I'd find a way. I love you too. I would never leave you, even if it meant giving up the lands. You're the woman I want to be with." He told me softly. He leaned down and kissed me while pulling me closer to him. I smiled as he rolled over to where he was on top of me. He looked down into my eyes and ran his claws through my hair. "I love you Kagome. Never forget that." He told me. I smiled up at him and pulled him down to kiss me. "I love you too Sesshoumaru." I said as he pulled away. He smiled back at me and rolled back onto his side. "Come on. We must get some more sleep if we are to find a way to stay together tomorrow." He told me pulling me to rest against his chest. I smiled and closed my eyes and quickly fell back to sleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

When I woke up, I saw that Sesshoumaru had left. I sat up to find a note beside me. As I picked it up I saw that it was from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome,

I didn't want to wake you up. I remembered something my father once said about turning a human into a demon. I had to go check it out. I'm in the library. Haku will be outside the door to lead you to where I am. I only hope I can find what I'm looking for. I love you.

Love Sesshoumaru

I smiled at his note and got up. I saw that he had set out a Kimono for me to wear and quickly put it on. It fit my body perfectly and I opened the door to find Haku standing there just as Sesshoumaru had said. "Ah Lady Kagome. How nice to see you again. Sesshoumaru asked me to lead you to the Library when you woke up." Haku said turning to me. "If you wouldn't mind that is." I said smiling at him. "Of course I don't mind. This way please." He said leading me down one of the many hallways. He opened one of the doors and I saw Sesshoumaru sitting at a desk with books all around him. "Good morning Sesshoumaru" I said walking in and shutting the door behind me. "Oh. Good morning love. Sleep well?" He asked standing up and walking over to me. "You know I always do when you're around." I replied hugging him. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I found what I was looking for if you're interested." He told me pulling away. "I'm very interested. What is it?" I asked following back to his stack of books. He picked up one of the books and passed it over to me. "It says that a demon can turn a human into a demon by using a piece of the Shikon jewel. It's very painful, but the human will become the same type of demon as their mate." Sesshoumaru told me. I looked up at him and smiled. "How does it work?" I asked him. He smiled at me and moved next to me. "Well, I'd have to use one of your shards. I'd cut open your chest right here…" He said pointing to just below my neck. "I'd place the shard in the cut and that's when the pain would begin. After that, I'd have to kiss you. It cancels out the pain, and turns you into a demon. The same breed as me." He told me. "So…I'd be a dog demon?" I asked looking at him. "You'd be a dog Demoness." He corrected me. I smiled at him and took his hand. "When can we do it?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprise. "You still want to? After you know how painful it will be?" He asked me. "Yes. I want to be with you. A little pain won't kill me. When?" I asked him. He smiled at me and kissed me once more. "Whenever you want to love." He told me. I smiled and pulled out a shard of the jewel and put it in his hand. He looked at it for a minute before leading me over to the couch. He sat me down and leaned over me. "Ready?" He asked placing a claw over my chest. I nodded my head and he made the cut. He stared in my eyes as he placed the shard in the cut. I screamed as the pain shot through me. It was unbearable. I had never felt anything like it before. It felt like someone was ripping my chest off of me and slowly sewing it back on. I stared at Sesshoumaru as I screamed. He leaned down and as soon as he kissed me, the pain disappeared. I closed my eyes as a faint glow surrounded us. When I opened my eyes again, Sesshoumaru was by his desk again staring at me. "Kagome…you…look amazing…" He told me. I smiled at him and he moved a mirror in front of me so I could see. I had the same crescent moon that Sesshoumaru did. I also had the same stripes on my face, only they were a darker purple than his. My crescent was also yellow instead of light blue. My hair had gotten darker and longer. As I looked down at my hands, I had actual claws just like Sesshoumaru's and I had the stripes on my hands as well. I smiled at Sesshoumaru and ran to him. "Thankyou." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my head. "You don't have to thank me love. This just means that we can be together and you can be the Lady of the West. I wanted this as much as you did, even more." He told me. I smiled at him and kissed him sweetly. "I love you Sesshoumaru." I told him. "I love you too. Come on. We need to show Rin and Shippo." He told me leading me out of the room. Haku turned as we opened the door and gasped. "It worked? She's a Demoness!" He screamed happily. I smiled at him and Sesshoumaru smiled at me. "Yes. Please Haku, summon Lord Yakon. I need to inform them." Sesshoumaru told him. Haku nodded his head and ran off. "Who's Lord Yakon?" I asked Sesshoumaru. "Oh. That's right. Lord Yakon is the Lord of the East. Lady Ashen is his mate. Lord Waka is Lord of the North. His mate is Lady Lulu. Then Lord Tidus is Lord of the South. His mate is Lady Yuna." Sesshoumaru informed me. "I see. So you'll be the last to take a mate?" I asked. "Yes. I will be, now that I have you." He told me. I smiled and kissed him once more. "Where are the kids?" I asked him. "In the gardens. Come on." He said leading me outside. I saw Shippo and Rin running around. Shippo stopped and sniffed the air before turning to me. "You're a dog Demoness?" He asked running to me. "Yes. I'm going to become Sesshoumaru's mate, and the Lady of the West." I told him. Shippo turned to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him. "Do you love her?" He asked seriously. Sesshoumaru turned to me giving me a is-he-being-serious look. I nodded at him and Sesshoumaru looked back to Shippo and knelt down. "I love her very much Shippo. I promise you. I will never hurt your mother." He told me kit. Shippo smiled and ran over to me. As I leaned down to pick him up he whispered a question in my ear. "I don't know. You have to ask him." I replied hugging him smiling. As soon as I put Shippo down he ran back to Sesshoumaru. "Mi' Lord, would you consider becoming my adoptive father?" Shippo asked looking down. Again Sesshoumaru looked at me, but this time I told him to decide. Sesshoumaru knelt down once more and lifted Shippo up. "Yes Shippo. I will become your adoptive father. Only so long as you stop calling me Mi' Lord and start calling me father. Deal?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Shippo smiled and hugged him. "Deal…father." Shippo said happily. When Sesshoumaru put him down he ran over to Rin. I turned to Sesshoumaru and kissed him yet again. "Thankyou Sesshoumaru." I said softly. "Anytime. Shippo really is a great kit. I was more than happy to take him as my own son. Plus, it will be nice for Rin to have a brother. And a mother, if you'll adopt her as your own daughter." Sesshoumaru told me looking over at Rin. I smiled and walked over to her. "Rin, would you agree to let me be your adoptive mother?" I asked her. "YES!! I HAVE A MOTHER NOW!! Did you hear that father! I have a mother!" Rin shouted to Sesshoumaru. "I know." He said walking over to us. I smiled up at him as Rin hugged me. She let go and ran to hug Shippo. I stood back up to have Sesshoumaru wrap his arms around me. I leaned back against him only to hear Haku run up behind us. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Yakon has arrived. He was already on his way here when I sent him the message that you had chosen a mate. I'm afraid he's a little upset. You might want to talk to him now. I also suggest that you leave Lady Kagome in your room." Haku told us. Sesshoumaru nodded and led me back to his bedroom. "Stay here. I will come get you when everything is settled." Sesshoumaru told me. I smiled weakly and hugged him. "Promise me we'll be together." I asked him. "I promise. Nothing will tear us apart my love. Nothing" He said as he kissed me. He let his lips linger on mine before leaving the room. I sat down on his bed and waited for a few minutes before I heard someone in my room. I looked towards the door that led to my room and went to it. I heard someone moving around in it and opening my closet. I opened the door and went in. "Hello? Who's in here?" I asked. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize I left the door open….Wait a minute. Who are you? Why are you in Sesshoumaru's room?" This woman asked me. "You'll be answering my questions first. What are you doing in MY room?" I asked her. "Your room? This room belongs to the Lady of the West, which will be me." She told me. "Wrong. I am Sesshoumaru's mate to be. Who are you? Did you arrive here with Lord Yakon?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Yes. Yakon is my brother. What do you mean you are his mate to be? Yakon told me that Sesshoumaru agreed to mate me a year ago." She told me. I stared at her for a minute before going back to Sesshoumaru's room and leaving out of that door. "Lady Kagome. Sesshoumaru said to stay here." I heard Haku say. "I would, but there's a lady in my room insisting that she is to be mating Sesshoumaru. Take me to him now." I ordered Haku. Haku looked at me and did as I told him. "Sesshoumaru…Lady Kagome wishes to speak with you." Haku said opening a door. "Tell her I'll be with her shortly." Sesshoumaru said without turning. As Haku turned to tell me I told him to tell Sesshoumaru something for me. "Sesshoumaru, she says that if you don't speak to her now she's taking her son and leaving you." Haku said weakly. "Oh no she's not." I heard Sesshoumaru say. I heard him walk over to the door and swing it open to see me standing there close to tears. I immediately saw his face soften up. "Kagome what's wrong?" He asked me. I pulled him to the side and clung to him. "Did you promise Yakon you would mate his sister a year ago?" I asked him holding back my tears. "Oh my love. Yes, but the deal was if I didn't find my mate. Which I have. Please. I've asked you not to cry. Please my love. Let me handle this." He said wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face into his armor. "She's already in my room claiming to be your mate." I whispered. "WHAT? YAKON!!" Sesshoumaru shouted in rage. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" I heard another male voice say leaving the room and coming over to Sesshoumaru. "Your sister has moved into my lady's room and claimed to be my mate. Please get her out of here. She is upsetting my mate-to-be." Sesshoumaru told him. "Come now Sesshoumaru. You can't honestly expect us to believe that within a year, you've changed and found someone willing to mate someone with a heart of ice." Yakon said mockingly. I pulled away from Sesshoumaru and glared at him. "I demand that you and your sister leave at once. Sesshoumaru may hesitate to kill you, but I can assure you I wont. I want your sister out of my room now." I said menacingly. "Kagome calm down. Please love." Sesshoumaru said pulling me back to him. I fought against him at first but soon relaxed. Yakon stared at me one time before running to get his sister. I heard her screaming at him as they came back down the hall. "You can't be serious Yakon. She's not going to mate him! He promised to be with me!" I heard her screaming. "I know sister. The deal was if he hadn't found a mate, which he has. A feisty one at that." I heard Yakon reply. "NO! Sesshoumaru is meant to be mine!! I challenge her!!" I heard her reply. "Sister no! You know the rules! Only one comes out alive! If you lose…" Yakon said pleadingly. "I won't lose." Was the woman's only response. I looked up at Sesshoumaru. "What are the rules of a challenge?" I asked him. "Well, like Yakon said. Only one comes out alive. Two females/males can challenge for a mate. You fight to the death. Simple as that. Are you sure about this?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "I'm sure. I have your powers don't I. If I concentrate on what I've seen you do…I should be fine. Plus, I'm still part Miko." I said smiling. I pulled away from him to face the woman. "What is your name?" I asked her. She turned to me glaring. "Rikku." She told me. "Ok. Rikku, I accept your challenge." I told her. "Great. At noon, we fight." She told me. I nodded and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Where is my armor at love?" I asked him. "Come with me." He said grabbing my hand. He led me into another room that had armor plates on the walls. "Choose one you like." He told me. I smiled at him and pointed to a black one that was identical to the one that he was wearing. He smiled and pulled it down for me. He helped me put it on and kissed me softly. "I love you Kagome. Be careful. Rikku can be a brutal opponent." He told me. "I know what I'm doing. I fought against Naraku and won didn't I?" I asked laughing. "Don't get too cocky." He warned me. "I know. I know. I promise to be careful." I told him kissing him once more. I looked outside and saw that it was already five minutes to noon. Sesshoumaru led me outside to where I would battle Rikku. I saw Rikku standing beside her brother. Shippo and Rin were both waiting for me. "Be careful mommy." I heard both of them cry out. "Don't worry kids. I'll be ok. I love you both." I said kneeling down to hug the both of them. As I let them go they both ran over to Sesshoumaru and clung to his legs. He looked down and smiled at them softly before replacing his emotionless mask for Yakon and Rikku. "Be careful darling." He whispered to me. "I will be. Don't worry so much." I said stepping toward Rikku. "You ready?" I asked her. "Let's do this." She replied angrily. She made the first move, which I learned was always wrong. I easily dodged her attacks. She swung her mighty sword at me five times before I made a move on her. I swung my sword out and caught her leg. She fell to the ground back quickly got back up. The next time she swung at me, she caught the end of my hand. I winced slightly but never let my guard down. I continued to dodge her after that. I swung my sword out at her two more times, both times catching her left leg. She eventually fell due to the lack of strength in he leg and gave up. She offered herself to my blade. I looked at her before throwing my sword down. "I will spare your life." I said walking back to Sesshoumaru. I turned to see Rikku still sitting there waiting for an attack with her eyes closed. I walked back over to her and helped her up. She opened her eyes surprised to see me helping her., "Why?" She asked me. "I don't like killing. I may be a demon now, but death is unnecessary." I told her taking her to her brother." I…Thankyou…" Yakon said as he took her from me. I walked back to Sesshoumaru to have him attack me with his lips. "Thankyou for not killing her." He said pulling me to him. "You know me. Still caring about them all." I said leaning against him. I heard him laugh a bit and felt him wrap him arms around me. I smiled as we stood there for a few minutes. "Sesshoumaru, does this mean I really do get to become your mate at last?" I asked pulling away. "Yes love. You do." He said leaning down to kiss me. I pulled him closer and refused to let him pull out of the kiss. I heard him moan softly at my force and smiled into the kiss. I finally let him pull away and saw him panting. He leaned in to whisper to me. "Don't do that unless we are in my room." He warned me. I smiled at him and nodded. I turned to look back to Rikku and Yakon. "Lord Yakon, if you could inform the other Lords of Sesshoumaru's choice, we would be grateful." I said as I pulled Sesshoumaru back to the castle. "What are we doing Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I took him back to his bedroom and locked the door. "Sesshoumaru, you said I could become your mate. Before anything like this happens again, I want you to mate me." I told him. "Kagome…" He started. "No. Sesshoumaru please. You have no idea how much it took for me to not kill her when I found her in my room saying she was your mate. Please do this for me." I asked pushing him back onto his bed. He looked up at me as I climbed on top of him. He nodded his head and pulled me down to kiss him. He rolled us over so he was on top and started to remove our armor and kimonos. I smiled and raked my claws down his back. He moaned and kissed me hard. I smiled and did it again. He growled at me and started kissing down my neck. He licked the junction of my neck, softening the spot where he would mark me as his. I moaned as he ran his tongue over my skin and arched into his touch. I moaned again as he moved his hands over my body. He kissed me asking me if I was sure about this. I nodded my head and he started the mating ritual.

Edited for content

**I woke up the next morning with Sesshoumaru lying next to me. He had his hand rubbing my stomach. I looked at him to see that he was awake. "Good morning my love." I purred. "Good morning my mate." He said smiling. I smiled back at him and then looked down at his hand. "Is there a reason you're doing that?" I asked him. "Yes. You're pregnant with my pup." He told me. I stilled as he said that. He froze and sat up to look at me. "Are you ok love?" He asked me. "I…I'm fine. I just….I need to see my mom." I told him realizing that my mother had no idea that I was not traveling with Inuyasha anymore. Sesshoumaru smiled down at me and nodded. "When do you want to go? I'll take you to the well," He told me. "You…you know about that?" I asked him surprised. "Kagome, I've watched you for a long time. I knew you were not from this time. When do you wish to go?" He asked me once more. "Could I go today? I want to see her as soon as possible." I asked him sitting up. "Of course. Let me tell Haku to watch Shippo and Rin. Then we will leave." He told me getting up and getting dressed. "What should I wear today?" I asked him getting up. "A black Kimono with our crescent moon on it will work. Meet me in the Gardens when you're ready ok love?" He asked turning to me. I nodded my head yes and reached out to kiss him when he shook his head no. "If I kiss you now, I'll throw you back onto the bed." He said as I pouted. I stared up at him still pouting. "Kagome, get dressed, then I'll kiss you." He said staring at my body. I smiled and quickly got dressed. When I came back to him he more than willingly kissed me. "Happy?" He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He laughed silently and opened the door for me. We both went separate ways, as he was looking for Haku, and I was going to the Gardens. We met back up within 20 minutes and headed to the well together. With my new demon speed, I was as fast as Sesshoumaru, so it only took us about half an hour to get to the village by the well. "Sesshoumaru, do you think I could stop and see Lady Kadea?" I asked him. "Of course love. Where is her hut?" He asked looking into the village. "This way. Come on." I said leading him toward her hut. I saw her outside hanging her clothes again. "Lady Kadea!" I shouted as I got closer to her. "Yes? Can I help you? Oh! Sesshoumaru Hello. Is this your mate?" Kadea asked seeing Sesshoumaru. It was apparent that she didn't recognize me, which was understandable. "Kadea it's me. Kagome." I said staring at her. "Miss Kagome? Is it really you?" She asked me. "Yes. I've come to go to the well to see my mother." I said giving her proof it was me. "It is you! My lord. You've mated with Sesshoumaru? What will Inuyasha think?" She asked me. "Inuyasha hasn't told you? He's mated Kikyo." I informed her. "Really now? He hasn't been here for some time now. But that doesn't matter. You're going to see your mother you said. I won't keep you." Kadea said turning back to her clothes. I smiled and led Sesshoumaru over to the well. "Do you want to try and go with me?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded his head. "I must warn you, smells and sounds in my home are stronger and louder." I warned him before we jumped into the well. When I realized that we were in my world, I noticed that Sesshoumaru was covering his ears. "You weren't kidding." He said trying to block out the cars. I smiled at him and grabbed on of his hands. "It's ok. It'll be quieter inside." I said jumping out of the well. When Sesshoumaru jumped out I led him inside of my house. "MOM! I'm HOME!" I shouted to see if anyone was home. "Come on Sesshoumaru." I said leading him upstairs. "Mom?" I asked looking into my brothers' room. "Kagome? I didn't expect you home…what happened to you?" My mom asked upon seeing my face. "Mom, I've become a demon. I've mated someone." I told her quickly. "You and Inuyasha finally got together?" She asked me. I shook my head at her smiling. "No. He chose to be with Kikyo. I actually found a full blooded demon that I really care about and he cares about me and I hope you don't judge him before getting to know him." I told her leaving Sesshoumaru in the hall way. "OK…who is he?" My mother asked me. "Sesshoumaru can you come in here please?" I asked turning towards the door. As Sesshoumaru walked in the room my mother gasped. "Mom please don't over react." I said as I grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. My mother looked at me then at Sesshoumaru. "I see. Well, as for you being mates, I can't stop it. Although, what I can do is this. You ever hurt her, and you'll have more to worry about than losing a mate." My mother said. I smiled at my mom and stepped forward. "I have more news mom." I told her. She turned to me and tilted her head to the side. "What is it?" She asked me. I stared at her and placed a hand on my stomach. "No. Kagome you're not…you can't be…I mean…." She started to say. "Mom. Breathe. Yes it's true. I'm pregnant. But I want to be." I told her. I smiled at her and looked back to Sesshoumaru. "Mom I love him. Just be happy for me ok?" I asked her as I turned back to her. She smiled and me in tears. "Of course sweetie. Congratulations." She said hugging me once more. "Mom, I really just wanted to come inform you of all this. I won't be coming back here again. Now that I have a family in Sesshoumaru's world, this is my last trip here." I told her. "I understand Kagome. Although, there is something you should know." She told me walking into the bathroom. I followed her to see her changing forms as soon as I got in there. "Kagome, I'm not your real mother. I came here through the well just like you do. Your real mother asked me to watch over you as her dieing wish. Now that you are staying in the feudal era, I can return home to my own mate." She told me. I smiled at her and hugged her. "Thankyou. No matter how I look at it, you will always be my mother." I told her softly crying. "Who is your mate?" I asked her as I pulled away. "My mates name is Waka" She informed me. "You mean your Lady Lulu?" I asked her. "Yes. How do you know my title?" She asked me surprised. "Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the West. I am now Lady of the West. Lord Waka will be joining us at Sesshoumaru's castle shortly to meet me. You should be there with us as a surprise for him." I told her smiling. "You know. That sounds like a plan. Sesshoumaru's Lord of the West you say? So that's where I recognize him from. Maybe he will recognize me now?" My mother said walking out of the bathroom. "Kagome? There's another demon here…Lady Lulu?" Sesshoumaru said upon seeing my mother. "Hello Sesshoumaru. Long time no see." My mother said smiling at him. "I had no idea…although it makes since. You first disappeared around the time Kagome was born…" Sesshoumaru said looking over at me. I smiled and walked over to him. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked my mate. "As long as you're with me? I'll go anywhere." He told me running one of his hands through my black hair. I smiled at him and we both walked out to the well accompanied by my mother and brother, who was also a full blooded demon. "Well Higirashi family, are we ready to go?" I asked turning to my mother and Souta. They both nodded at me and we jumped into the well together. As soon as we were on the other side, I heard Inuyasha's voice. "I know he was here. I can still smell him. Kagome was with him…wait…" I heard him come closer to the well. I looked to Sesshoumaru and told him to jump up and scare his little brother. Sesshoumaru smiled and did as I asked. "SESSHOUMARU!! I knew I smelled you! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. I could hear the smirk on Sesshoumaru's face. "Why she's here" He said calmly. I smiled as Inuyasha sniffed for me. "What did you do to her? If you've hurt her…" Inuyasha growled. "Well... I've done something to her all right... but she wanted it…" Sesshoumaru said smugly. I smiled at his tone and turned to my mother and Souta. "Mom, jump out there and really scare him. Take Souta. I want him to believe you're me for a minute ok? Sesshoumaru will understand it." I told them smirking. They both nodded and jumped out. "Sorry it took me so long darling. Little Souta just didn't want to come out." I heard my mother say as she jumped out. I was happy to hear that Sesshoumaru caught on. "That's ok dear. Just so long as you don't get too stressed. You know it's not good for you." Sesshoumaru replied. I could still hear that smirk on his face. "Wait….you're not Kagome…You can't be…you're a demon…" Inuyasha replied stunned. "Oh…you're right…I'm not Kagome…Would you like to see her instead?" My mother asked. "No. I'm just screaming for the hell of it. Where is she?" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome darling... why don't you step out? My dear brother wants to see you again" Sesshoumaru said calling out to me. "Really? I'm flattered Inuyasha." I said jumping out of the well. I walked over to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand. "You're not Kagome. Kagome's human…" Inuyasha said staring at me. "Wrong. I was human. Then Sesshoumaru changed me and mated me. You are looking at the Lady of the West. Show some respect, half-breed." I said spitting at him. Inuyasha stared at me then at my mother. "How could you do this Kagome?" He asked me. "How can I? Well let's see. You continuously chose some clay pot over me. You never thought about how what you said affected me. And you never tried to protect me if Sesshoumaru tried to kill me." I informed him looking back to my mate. Sesshoumaru looked at me apologetically but I smiled at him. "Why'd you mate him? Like you said, he's tried to kill you." Inuyasha asked me. "I never really tried to kill her. Don't you think if I really had wanted her dead, she'd be dead by now?" Sesshoumaru said glaring at his brother. I smiled at Sesshoumaru once more before turning my attention back to Inuyasha. "He never tried to kill me because he, much like myself, had already started to have feelings for me. We both started having feelings for each other, but never got the chance to express them. Now we have that chance." I said smiling. My mother stepped up beside me. "Inuyasha, it would be best for you to leave Kagome alone. I don't want to hear about you messing with my daughter again." She said standing in front of me protectively as Inuyasha moved closer. "You're not her mother. You're a demon." Inuyasha said growling. "Actually, I may not be her biological mother Inuyasha, but make no mistake. I am the only mother she knows. Souta, lets go find your father." My mother said reaching for my brothers' hand. "Souta??" Inuyasha asked recognizing my brother. "By Inuyasha." Souta said as our mother picked him up and started running away with him to Sesshoumaru's castle. "Why is she running that way?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "Oh! That's right. I wanted her to go home with us. Since we are inviting her mate to the castle, I thought it would be a nice surprise for him." I told him smiling hoping he wouldn't be mad. "Of course. So I guess we should be catching up with her then?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I smiled at him and nodded my head. "This was fun Inuyasha. Too bad it wont last." I said using my new poison claws. I sent poison out after him as Sesshoumaru and I started running. I laughed As Sesshoumaru and I caught up with my mother. When we got to her I found her laughing as well. "That was fun Kagome." She said looking over at me. I smiled at her and we all ran the rest of the way to Sesshoumaru's castle. The second we got to the gate my mother froze. "That's Waka." I heard her say as she stared at the man standing at the front gate. He was standing there with another woman. I glared at him and ran over to him. "Lord Waka?" I asked him. He turned to face me. "Yes? Who are you?" he asked me insolently. "I am Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. Who is this?" I asked nodding to the female standing with him. "Oh. This is Kasi. She's my niece." Lord Waka told me. I sighed happily. "Good. For a minute there your mate and I had believe you had found another." Said nodding back towards my mother. Waka looked past me as my mother stepped into the sunlight. "Lulu??" He asked quietly. "That's her alright. Go to her." I told him. He immediately ran to her and kissed her.**


End file.
